My Soul To Keep
by lonelywinter
Summary: Klaus needed a plan to cover up Rebekah's sudden disappearance so when a bright eyed, blond haired woman dared to steal from the castle he offered her a choice -join his family and mascaraed as his sister when the 17 year absent King and Queen come to visit or she dies. [au]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys! So since Game On is coming to an end soon I thought I'd bring this new story to you all. I'm super excited about writing it and hope you love reading it!**

**Also I beta-ed this myself so I apologize for any errors, if anybody would like to volunteer to beta I'd be happy for the help!**

**I did some research as to the time period that I'll be writing about but I'm not expert so please don't shoot me if I'm wrong! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Caroline Forbes was born the sun was shining brightly -so much so that her mother almost wanted to name her Dawn. Though whenever she was placed in her parents arms they realized that Dawn just did not capture the beauty of their daughter. She needed something elegant, something that could roll off the tongues of others in adoration. After a few hours of pondering around they decided that Caroline was perfect and they never once doubted the decision. Not when she refused to follow rules of gender, not when she rejected the advances from worthy men as she entered into a mature age, not when she stole money from nobles and especially not when she was taken from them. Not once.<p>

Ever since she was a child it became quite clear that Caroline lived life from her own handbook of rules. No matter how much her parents insisted that she do as they commanded Caroline kept refusing to play the way that little girls were supposed to. With their dresses in place and smiles on their faces. Caroline much preferred to hike her skirt and dive into the mud, throwing it at the village boys that dared to pull her hair. She could never fathom why that would make her parents upset -she was defending herself, she was making sure that those boys knew who she was; a girl that was not to be tested.

When Caroline was twelve years old she was playing near the garden in the middle of the village the dirt under her nails and stains on her dress separated her from the other girls. It was then that she spotted a bird hidden under the shade of tall grass crying out in pain. Caroline cradled the bird in her hands carefully realizing that the small animal had broken it's wing. She remembered her mother had supplies in the their home, not many but enough. So Caroline ran home as fast yet as cautiously as she could with tears forming in her eyes. She may cover herself in dirt and grim but she cared -deeply and viciously so. However upon entering her house she realized her mother was nowhere to be found probably out fetching herbs for their dinner. Caroline's Father was the town blacksmith but he didn't get much business -so he was the saviour she found waiting at the dinner table. Though he turned out to be nothing more than a masquerading villain. Once the injured bird was produced from underneath her protective hands Bill Forbes was outraged that she brought it into their place of living and promptly snapped it's neck.

She was stared at that bird for what felt like years, it's small eyes watching her closely with nothing behind them. Caroline cried for the animal -worried that it's family would miss him, would they even give him a second thought? Inside of her head she placed herself in the creatures position, what if she had broken her arm? Would her father simply kill her and never bat an eye? Could people be so cruel as to harm their own children in such gruesome ways?

Later that year her mother Elizabeth announced that Caroline would be having a little sister and at first she was angry that her parents dare try to replace her with another child. It had always just been her why should that change? But when Caroline turned thirteen and her sister Camille was born it was as if a spark went off. She held the hand of the baby, small, rugose fingers wrapped around her pinky so tight it was as if she would die if Caroline pulled away. That was the moment that Caroline knew nothing shall hurt Camille as her father had hurt that bird -killed that bird.

As Camille grew so did Caroline. She was no longer the girl that made a mess of herself and cut her knees -she was a woman. She knew that in order to protect Camille she had to provide for her, she learned how to charm the men of the village into giving her grain, she learned to pick the pocket of a passing noble that came to visit the castle. Caroline was sneaky -she knew that keeping herself in the shadows and only appearing whenever she needed to provide was the best way to make sure her family kept fed, or at least her sister. In that way, Caroline became almost nonexistent to most the towns people.

To Caroline it didn't matter if nobody knew her name, as long as Camille did. On sunny days Caroline would often take her sister into the village and pick out something from a shop with the extra money she had stolen that week. It wasn't much but it made the younger girl so happy that Caroline could forget about how she heard her fortune.

On one particular day Camille stopped in the middle of the pathway, the rock she had been kicking skittering to a stop near Caroline's feet, upon noticing she turned around and noticed Camille's small eyes peered up through the trees to appraise the castle on the other side. It was astounding to Caroline that her sister could be such a different person than she had been as a child. Camille enjoyed wearing dresses, picking flowers to put in her hair, she helped their mother bake and playing dolls with the other girls her age. It made Caroline feel guilty about the handful she had been.

"Camille what is it?" She enquired, bending down to meet her sisters height. Camille's blond curls hung loosely off of her face, just as Caroline's always did. Their mother would always stop when they sat near each other in the yard, watching clouds that made stories, and comment that there was no denying their sisterhood.

The child turned her head, pointing up with her still petite fingers and asked, "What's that?" Caroline explained it was the castle. "Can we live there?" She sounded so innocent and pure, only five years old and so fragile.

Laughing the older girl shook her head, "Sadly we can not. That castle belongs to the royal family. King Mikael, Queen Esther and all of their children." Caroline stood up to her full height, extending her hand out to her sister, "Come now Camille let's go to the village."

They walked away quickly, Camille kicking any rock that she could find and laughing whenever it would fly away from them. Caroline smiled down in fondness but couldn't help wonder about the royal family she'd never actually seen. Ever since she was a small girl there had been rumours that they didn't even exist because nobody had ever seen them. Her father reassured her that there had once been a time when the King and Queen walked among them and made sure everybody was comfortable but then suddenly one day they locked themselves away. She didn't know if she could trust her fathers tales because what could she truly know if she did not see it for herself?

**-o-**

As spring turned to summer and the nights became shorter Caroline soon found herself and her family hungry more often than not. The men of the town grew wise to her trickery and barred her from their homes with vulgar remarks, even the nobles that she stole from became far and few in between and from the money she did get it lasted for only a few days.

The worst part about the situation was the way Camille would wallow around holding her stomach, crying at night when she couldn't get enough to eat. Caroline began saving her roll from supper and sneaking it to her sister after it was time for them to sleep. Bill had a strict policy against eating when he did not allow it -they had to ration and one person getting more than another was unfair. Caroline did not care about her own hollow stomach it was Camille that mattered.

The worst came when Caroline was aiding her mother in bathing Camille and noticed that her bones were far more prominent then they ever had been. Her collarbone stuck out so far Caroline was sure that she could place something upon them and they would stay there. She gasped in shock but quickly realized that Camille did not need to know about Caroline's distress, so she quickly contained her emotions and continued to help her mother. That night when she returned to her room – if she could even call it that it was so tiny- she climb onto her cot and cried herself to sleep. She had no more rolls to give to her sister.

Caroline traveled to the market that day by herself, hoping to catch the eye of a man that would take pity on her and her family. She wasn't doing this to feed herself -she needed to protect Camille the way she couldn't protect that bird and surely the men would understand they would help. She spotted Mr. Sanders from across the way and began to make her path towards him but she was halted by the familiar sound of an old woman's voice. Shelia Bennett was the towns physician and was rumoured to practice magic, but Caroline knew that such things were not real. She admired Shelia for her understanding nature and caring soul.

"I would advise you not to bother Thomas, Miss Forbes." One of her eyebrows rose higher than the others which was generally an indication that she was disproving of Caroline actions. "He knows of your deceit and would not take kindly to you trying it once again."

She sighed heavily in disappointment and misery. "All I want is to provide for my sister Miss Shelia, she starves away to nothing!" Caroline felt herself becoming panicked to the point of tears, what would happen if she could not secure enough food for them in during the winter?

Shelia shook her head sorrowfully, "Most of us have been suffering from the same fate. Our local royalty has stolen our villages food and wheat. Stuffing their faces while we rot away to nothing but brittle bones." Her voice was laced with disgust that Caroline could understand all too well. "I have not much but I can offer you at least this my child." From her pocket Shelia produced a slice of bread folded in a cloth.

Caroline didn't want to except the gift, but her mind started to bring forward the sight of Camille's body stretched thin against her bones. It was strong enough to force her to wrap Miss Shelia's gift in her own cloth and put it away. "Thank you, this means so much to me." Shelia smiled before ushering her on back home to feed her sister.

Even as Caroline entered her house she knew that one slice of bread could not satisfy her sisters needs, she was a growing child who wasn't growing at all. However, it was what Caroline could provide, plus the money her father could bring home it would have to do for the moment.

Camille was so excited when Caroline showed her the slice she began to clap, her smile brighter than that of a thousand suns. "Is it all for me?" She asked. Caroline nodded, passing the bread towards her sister, watching her take a bite and sigh in happiness.

**-o-**

There was a growing anger inside of the blond as she began to fall asleep. How dare the royal family keep all of the food for themselves while the rest of them starve? Camille was five years old and she was so small Caroline was positive she'd stay that way forever. Even she herself was becoming too slim to be called healthy- only eighteen but the size of nearly nothing. In frustration she pounded her fist into the wall. The pain struck her first, an unbearable blaze against her knuckles that caused blood to trickle from the wound. She groaned in pain, knowing that she wouldn't have a good enough excuse to tell her father for the injury. Caroline ripped off a piece of her dress to wrap around her hand so that she could stop the bleeding.

Once she had bandaged herself the reason for her rage came back to the surface and she knew that something had to be done, because if not then they would all certainly die. Whether or not the royal family were real and or mere figments of her dads imagination it didn't matter – Caroline was going to find out.

She moved quietly towards the front of their house, noticing the door that kept Camille safe in her room was cracked open. Caroline peaked inside, watching her sisters tiny chest rise and fall, her golden curls spread out against the dirty pillow she slept upon. "Don't worry Camille, I'll protect you." She whispered before exiting the house and rushing into the night.

Caroline followed the path that usually led her to the market but instead of continuing straight she took a left near the end of the lane. Once when she was younger she had followed the village boys down this path until they reached a stone wall the size of a house. She had seen the castle in the distance then and as she approached it in the present it was obvious that the wall had been built to keep everybody out. Or keep somebody in.

It seemed much smaller now that she was grown but still difficult to climb. Caroline pulled up the sleeves of her dress, the chill night air wrapping itself around her skin. Shivering Caroline dug her fingers into a protruding stone on the wall, then placed her foot near the bottom. It became a routine of that sort, her grasping onto whatever she could and then her foot following suit. With each heavy breath Caroline pulled herself further up the wall and within a few minutes she managed to make it over the wall and onto the other side.

She took a few minutes to rest, panting aggressively as she tried to catch her breath. Caroline dug her fingers into the cold ground just to remind herself that she was there, she had made it over the wall despite the fact that it hurt her freshly wounded hand like hell. She mentally began to thank her seven year old self for disobeying social norms and learning that girls could too climb trees in the forest.

After what felt like centuries she moved from her crouching position and stood, her knees cracking as she did so. Ignoring the feeling of the blood rushing back into her legs Caroline moved towards the castle at an alarmingly fast rate. She kept herself quiet as she got closer to her destination, careful to watch for lurking guards. A noise startled her and she plummeted herself towards the grass, laying flat on her stomach. There was a crack of light coming from a door near the back of the building, and from it emerged a woman wearing an apron with flower speckled across her face. Caroline immediately knew that she worked in the kitchens, her mother often wore a similar mess of flower on her when they used to be able to afford such royalties.

The woman placed the box she had been carrying beside the door, brushed her hands on her apron and then returned into the castle through the same way. Caroline knew that she was going to have to be sneakier than she ever had been, keeping close to the ground or the walls. Her job was more important and dangerous than she had ever faced. This time she wasn't stealing from a nobleman or a foolish idiot that deserved it – she was robbing a family of royals who had the power to destroy her in a simple snap of their fingers.

She waited for awhile on the grass just to make sure that nobody was around, then carefully she peeled herself off the muddy ground. Caroline knew her mother would have an outrage at the sight of her dress but it was worth it if she was going to feed Camille. Making sure she was barely visible she crept towards where she'd seen the woman, once she arrived Caroline leaned her ear against the old wooden door but not a peep could be heard from the other side of the door. Taking in a deep breath Caroline knew that it was now or never, with a spurt of might she pulled it open.

Surprisingly it led to a hallway that seemed to go on forever, illuminated by torches hung on the walls but not a single soul was inside. It was then however that Caroline was suddenly aware that she was not alone in the night -not at all. "Just where do you think you're going Miss?"

She spun around quickly to face a guard who looked old enough to be her father. He was glaring at her the way that hunters stare at their prey. The door she had been holding open slammed shut, causing her to become startled. Caroline swallowed back her fear hoping that if she looked confident the man may leave her with only a warning not to do it again. "Nothing Sir I was just leaving." She attempted to pass him but he caught her by the arm, pulling her back so forcefully that she was slammed against the brick wall. Her head began to pound at the sudden impact, blood pounding in her eardrums like sirens of worse pain to come.

"You will be punished for your crimes, I will bring you before the Prince." It wasn't a threat it was a promise. Caroline began to feel herself becoming dizzy as she watched the guard in front of her start to blur out of focus. With her free arm she managed to check the back of her head, feeling a hot liquid pool over her skin. "Now pull yourself together girl I haven't got all night."

Caroline didn't get the chance to do as the guard instructed, for she was too buy falling to the ground. It was all blackness from there.

**-o-**

When she awoke it felt as if her whole body was layered in cement, hardened onto the ground to never more again. Caroline groaned in protest of her sudden awakened state wishing that she could have just slept for awhile longer. Her head was pounding, her body was sore and she if she remembered anything correctly she'd been capture by a castle guard before she could finish her mission.

"You're awaken then are you?" She heard a voice ask from her left, slowly she turned her head its direction feeling her neck crack at the movement. Why must everything be so painful? She cursed God for the treachery He had bestowed upon her as she attempted to lift her body off of the ground.

Within the shadows Caroline could make out a few key points of her location, there was no soft ground to lay on, only the notable coldness of stone. It chilled her entire body, right down to the bones hidden under her skin. But that was not what caused her heart to palpitate in fear – it was the cage in which she knew she could not escape, the metal bars that lined up evenly from one wall to the other. Caroline had to be stuck in a dungeon or something of the sort, a prisoner for all of eternity. How could she care for Camille if she had to spend the rest of her life locked away with the dust in the bottom of a castle?

"Oi! Are you deaf or not then?" The voice was filled with mockery, Caroline watched an unfamiliar guard waltz out of the shadows, his hand placed strategically on top of his sword. Even in the dimness of her prison Caroline could see the shine of his weapon and wondered if it would still glow the same if he pushed it through her heart. "Do you hear me girl?"

She wanted to bite her tongue and remain silent, the thought of the man getting satisfaction nearly nauseating to her but she knew that it was either talk or die. "Yes." That brought a wicked smile to his face. Caroline placed her eyes away from his, not able to handle the smug expression he held.

With almost a burst of joy he told her, "I'm going to inform the Prince of your awakening, and when he comes down here, you best get to more talking." She didn't spare him a glance as she heard the loud sound of footsteps moving away from her.

How had this happened? How had her bravery on behalf of her family cost her an eternity down in the depths of whatever hell she'd been thrown into? Caroline didn't want to cry, she wanted to be strong but the scent of death and rotting snaked it's way down her throat and she felt water reach her eyes. _Hold it in Caroline, you're a Forbes and you are not weak_. She repeated that mantra in her head hoping that a sudden burst of adrenaline would somehow come to her and she could escape before the Prince ever showed his ugly mug. This was unfortunately not the case seeing as Caroline felt weaker than ever. She realized that she could have been down there for days before she woke up, all that time with no food and water would surely kill her! Oh, and poor little Camille she would be worried sick about her sisters whereabouts. There was one thing Caroline knew for sure, she had to make sure Camille was alright.

She began to feel around with her hands but all that she found was straw and cold ground, not a single instrument could be found that would allow her to help herself. "What am I going to do?" She sighed in self pity, holding her stomach as it began to ache. She knew the feeling of hunger, when your stomach starts to eat itself in desperation, trying to find nutrients for the body. God it was horrible. "Help me somebody, please." Her pleas were spoken to an empty room, it bounced off the walls and vibrated back into her ears with forceful vengeance. Caroline could see her end coming soon, death was reaching it's long and boney fingers around her neck -ready to snap it half at any second.

Finally she heard the noise of the door being pulled open. She braced herself for the worst and decided that if they were going keep her prisoner than she was going to look respectful. Using what little strength she had Caroline managed to pull herself up into a sitting position so that she could flatten out her skirt and stare the Prince in the eye. Classy till the end.

She couldn't see his face at first, he walked slowly and menacingly so that the only part of him that was visible was his boots. It did not matter to her, she glared into the darkness hoping he understood that Caroline Forbes would not go down easily -she didn't kneel before absent royalty. The guard she had dealt with before was standing at the Prince's side, his face was illuminated by the light and she could see the sneer of his lips. Caroline ignored it, focusing all of her attention on not falling over from exhaustion.

She knew her next few words were dangerous but Caroline couldn't help it. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there?" She questioned, hoping that the more she provoked him the angrier he would get and the sooner the whole ordeal would be over.

He chuckled, well she was happy that he found her so amusing. "I'm wondering what you were thinking when you tried to steal from my family." Caroline could hear the rage growing in his tone, but she knew that sound. He was protecting the people he loved.

Ironically enough Caroline had been doing the same thing, "My sister is starving, I was trying to make sure she stayed alive." His feet alternated in the light, she wondered if he was going to step forward and reveal himself anytime soon -or was he just a coward? "I hear you have siblings, would you do anything to protect them?"

There was a sudden movement from the man and he charged forward at the bars, his anger seeming to have gotten the best of him. The Prince's fist curled around an iron rod that held her in place, but the violence in those movements was nearly identical to the emotion in his eyes. Now that he had moved forward Caroline could clearly see him. The man's hair was down to his shoulders, dirty blond curls that he decided not to pin back but let flow freely. She admired the way his lips glistened almost red in the moonlight, looking hungry and vicious he pressed them together so that he could try and control himself. It was the foolish girl inside of her that made her want to run her hands along his delicate cheekbones, to kiss the tip of his button nose and watch him laugh. Yes, that was just the child because the real Caroline saw his face and wanted to spit in it, vile feelings of murder sprung to mind when she looked her capture in the eyes.

"How dare you speak to me of my family girl!" His eyes crinkled at the sides as he yelled, Caroline noticed. She supposed that being afraid was an appropriate option but at that point she had nothing to lose and there was a cell door separating them. So what if he killed her? If he sliced her head off clean? She would be dead and life would go on. Camille was going to parish if she was stuck down here anyways, so if he were to kill her what would be the difference?

Attempting to rial him up more Caroline countered, "We all have family, yours is no more important than mine!" She was sure he would act dramatically then and give into her dying wish but he surprised her. The Prince glared at her with detest at first, however it slowly began to turn into curiosity and that was the only thing she felt any fear over since he walked into the room. What was there about a village girl to ponder over? Maybe if she was truly worth killing or not. Despite her worries about his change in attitude Caroline continued to keep her eyes locked to his, knowing that it made no difference to him but it helped her in dealing with her inevitable doom.

"What is your name?" He asked, his voice calm. She felt as though she had whiplash from his change in mood. No wonder their village was starving seeing as the Prince couldn't even keep himself emotionally stable.

Nevertheless she decided to answer him, "Caroline." Saying her name out loud felt as though she had stripped herself naked and was bare to the entire world. But she was merely in a prison with the Prince watching her every breath, every move.

He hesitated for a moment before announcing, "I am Prince Niklaus." She had never heard his name spoken before, not in any of the stories that her father had told her. Then again she had never heard about any of the royal children. "Tell me Caroline, would you do anything for your family?" He was recycling the line she had used before. Upon realizing this a weight felt as though it had been placed on her chest. What would be the consequences of answering him? Would she be run through with a stake because she cared about her sister? Caroline wasn't sure so she remained quiet at first to consider. "I asked you a question." He growled.

Taking in a deep breath she could feel pain shooting throughout her body, even breathing was becoming a dreadful event. "Yes, I would do anything." She hated how weak her voice sounded, hated that every passing second she felt the blackness swimming through her brain like a coming storm. How long had she been unconscious?

Prince Niklaus knelt down then so that his face was at her level, it made her feel like a small child being reprimanded by their elders. It brought her back to many years ago when her father chastised her for running around with the boys of the village, _Caroline stop that nonsense you are a woman and you shall not behave in such an unruly manor. _She knew that those were not his exact words but it was something along those lines.

"Then I shall offer you a way to keep your life." He smiled at her with the face of a devil and Caroline wanted to smack it off of him. She would have used the last bit of energy she had to make sure that the Prince never set that expression upon any other person. However, she heard his words and curiosity got the best of her so instead of letting her anger consume her she listened. "See my siblings and I have an issue. Our dear sister Princess Rebekah has run away, abandoning us to face the wrath of the King and Queen because of her absence. Though that problem could vanish quite easily if you were to help us."

She raised an eyebrow with disbelief of his tale. The Princess had run away? Surely that was not true, and even if it wasn't a lie than how could somebody as simple as Caroline be of any use to them? "I do not understand."

Niklaus took in a large breath, "The King and Queen are planning a visit home, they expect that their daughter will be among the inhabitants of the castle and when they find that she is not they will have all of our heads." Caroline noted that the Prince seemed to hold a large amount of angst within his face. Despite his pause he continued, "I'm proposing that instead of facing death you join our family long enough to convince my mother and the King that their precious daughter remains safely at home."

At fist she wondered what the hell the Prince was trying to tell her, surely he wasn't saying that Caroline should deceive the King and Queen by pretending to be the Princess? Though the more she ran it through her head she realized that was precisely what Niklaus had been speaking about. "You wish me to become Princess Rebekah? They will surely know I am not their daughter and kill me on sight. I do not resemble the Princess surely! And what of my family? Of my sister?" She was enraged that he could be so selfish, though she should have seen it coming since he was a royal after all.

He shook his head, "They have not seen my sister since she was just a babe, as long as you play your role there will be no bloodshed." Caroline only stared at him, he was spouting nonsense. "As for your family, well you should have thought about that before you tried to steal from the castle."

She nearly growled like an animal, using the strength she had Caroline propelled herself towards the bars so that their faces were merely inches away. "Go to hell." She spat at him with all the courage she contained.

The Prince was obviously inflamed, he stood up from his position and yelled, "Than you shall rot here until you learn the value of cooperation and the generosity I am offering to you foolish peasant! Perhaps your sister will die will die along with you, maybe I will run her through with a sword myself!"

Caroline couldn't keep herself up anymore, she landed on her side feeling as if the world had collapsed upon her, "No!" She cried out in such a broken voice it felt as though her throat had shattered. However the Prince seemed to enjoy the sound of desperation, each tortured cry she made was like music to his ears. "Please don't hurt her!"

"I will be back in two days and then you shall learn then the fate of your sister. Think of what I have offered you." The Prince held no shame in his threats, he cared not for the lives of the villagers, for Camille. How could somebody be so vile? Caroline didn't know true evil existed until she met that man, and she vowed that somehow she would get her revenge on him. If he dared to touch one hair on her sisters head Prince Niklaus was a dead man walking.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter of my new story, that will probably be worked on more after I finish Game On, hopefully ya'll will enjoy it. I know that start is a little slow but trust me I plan to make it more exciting and more klaroline!<strong>

**I know a lot of people hate the character Camille (myself included) but I wanted to give Caroline a little sister and since JP basically made Camille a Caroline knock off I thought, who would be a better option?!**

**Review if you like it and think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****So hope everybody enjoyed that first chapter! A couple things to clear up: **

**Klaroline will be a slow burn – this story will kinda be one too sorry**

**Rebekah only ran away a couple months ago**

**The King and Queen had Rebekah and then peeled out of the castle because their eldest son died (like the unnamed one on tvd)**

**Caroline is a very conflicted person because she wants to be strong but she often finds herself weak**

**Also the villiage/countries they live in is all made up by me so that will be explained more as the story progresses, I'll give you a list of the countries and maybe post a link to a drawing I'm working on. It's nothing fancy lol**

**This chapter may have a few errors because it was un-betaed but hopefully next chapter will be better, sorry about that! I did have somebody volunteer to beta and I sent them the chapter but it was around the holidays and they're probably very busy so I didn't want to bother them!**

**Anyways, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think, you magical snowflakes keep me going!**

Caroline had taken to dry heaving in the span of the next six days, clutching at the ground to steady her but finding nothing but cold. It was a horrible pattern that kept on repeating because she held nothing inside of her stomach. The guards were nice enough to give her water, but only small amounts -she was sure she would die from dehydration had they not. Food was another matter however. The Prince realized that people were able to survive longer without having any form of substance and so he deprived her of such luxuries. Every day at some point he would return to the edge of her cell and offer her the same deal, "pretend to be the Princess Rebekah or stay down here to rot." It was their little tango, he would extend his hand and she would refuse to follow his lead. That was usually when he threatened Camille.

Though Caroline had the belief in the back of her mind that he knew she'd never agree if Camille were to die -so the nightmares of her sister being run through by a sword started to fade back into the nothingness in which she was surrounded. She wasn't really sure how fast time passed around her seeing as everything was always the same. The stench of death, the frozen stone beneath her, the ways the guards watched her with hungering eyes. Caroline was sure that if she weren't under the some-what protection of the Prince than they would have had their way with her a long time ago. It made her shutter even thinking about it. The only way she ever really knew that a new day had come was when Niklaus was slowly inch open the door -as if it made her cower in fear- and slowly walk towards her, dangling a way to her freedom in front of her face.

During their fourth or fifth conversation Caroline didn't even bother moving as he entered, she laid on the floor with her hands clasped against her stomach -mostly trying to ease the pain she felt from not eating. He came to a halt near the bars as always and began to squat so that he didn't have to tower over her so much. Caroline only turned her head slightly to stare directly into his eyes -knowing full well that he deserved to know the pain she was in. She had heard from Miss Shelia once that the eyes were the windows into the soul, so Caroline prayed in that moment that Niklaus himself felt the vicious starvation clawing at her insides.

"Hello again Caroline, have you had any change in opinion of taking my offer?" His smile was wicked, not even the dimples in his cheeks could mask the venom he produced. Caroline was sure that if he stuck out his tongue it would drip poison from it's forked edge.

She held off from answering for a moment because in theory Caroline really had the upper hand. Niklaus needed her to pretend to be Rebekah because apparently they bore at least a small resemblance that wouldn't make the King and Queen question her legitimacy. Prince Niklaus had revealed this information during their second conversation hoping that Caroline would have more confidence in the plan -but he had ultimately failed. So far Niklaus had never gone through with any of his threats because he was in need of her services and so that made Caroline perfectly safe -well until the King and Queen arrived she supposed.

"I will not help you." Her declaration sounded weak and brittle, her voice cracking from being so dry. She was sure that if humans could turn into amounts of nothing she would surely become one soon. "Go away."

She noted that his anger never seemed to diminish even though he should have guessed that she wouldn't agree with him. "You dare speak to me this way? I could crush you, you pathetic girl." The Prince snarled through the bars, grasping at them with his fists until she noticed his skin fade to white. Perhaps she was foolish to anger him so often, because on the day that she dies he will be waiting for her with a sword at her neck and smirk on his lips.

"Then why haven't you already?" If he was going to kill her, he may as well get it over with. The waiting was the worst, the torturous existence that she was being forced to endure was worth then any beheading. "I will never agree to you, yet you still hold me here. Allow me death and you shall be free to find another woman to play your sister."  
>The Prince didn't appreciate her suggestion seeing as he began to glare at her, almost as if she could be set ablaze if he lasted long enough. "You will not speak to me this way Caroline, I will find a way to break you." She nearly laughed when he departed, overcome with the ludicrous situation she had gotten herself into.<p>

It had been two days she supposed since then and nothing had been made better -it had progressively gotten worse. She was being pushed to the point of near death and nobody seemed to care. Oh what would Camille do if she could never return to their home? Would her mother weep? Would her father? Caroline felt tears come to her eyes but they never fell. She could not be weak for herself, she could need feel pity -she had to be strong until the end because that was the sister that Camille would look up to.

She considered what would happen after she died -where would she go? What would she do? It was an impossible stem of intricate theories that started swarming around inside of her head. Would she be able to walk through the gates of heaven? Would she be sent to to hell for her stealing? Even if it was for her sister and family, it was a sin. It made her cringe when she thought of the devil embracing her with open arms. She began to shake those images away, hoping that it would never come to pass. Backtracking to her earlier thoughts she wondered what heaven would be like. Would warmth eternally surround her? Would she be at peace? Would that tiny bird her dad had kill be there waiting for her? The list of questions was never ending.

Just then Caroline heard the familiar opening of the dungeon door and took in a long breath, it had been another day of lonely sorrow, minutes ticking by like hours. She wondered if today would be her last -she silently prayed. "Please go away," she begged with her voice low, "I will not accept your offer."

"I'm going to assume you were expecting Niklaus." The man that spoke was not her usual tormentor so she whipped her head around too quickly causing pain. Caroline ignored it however in light of the fact that somebody else had come to see her -perhaps he was going to kill her. The man wore a white tunic and leather pants with his sword held close at his hip. She noticed that his hair as tied back only halfway near the top compared to the Prince who committed to it either fully up or down. This new presence walked towards her gracefully, she felt almost calm around him. He was no stranger to stubble, seeing as it spread across his chin and cheeks, the colour identical to the dark brown on top of his head.

Caroline would have sat up had she been able to. Every time she attempted to prop herself against the wall she became violently ill again, her bones were too weak and her mind too dizzy. It was the lack of food that kept her back rooted against the ground. "Who are you?" She didn't bother answering his previous question, he already knew what she would have told him.

The man smiled as he reached her then, she could see a small ray of light creep in through a crack in the bordered windows. It was merely a sliver but it allowed her to notice pitiful gaze he directed towards her. "My name is Elijah, I am the second oldest son in this family." Her stomach began to feel ill. This man would not help her, this man was a monster just as Niklaus was.

If looks could kill Prince Elijah may have been dead, "Don't think that just because you speak to me instead of the Prince that I will bend to your will." Caroline wanted her voice to be filled with conviction but it lacked the substance needed to make any form of point. She licked her lips but it did nothing for her -everything was dry.

Prince Elijah cocked his head, and he appeared to be studying her. Though not the way that a predator would, but as a bird outside of the window who just wanted a warm place to rest. He was curious. "He had told me that you were stubborn, and full of temper." Caroline rolled her eyes to think that she was such a burden he had to complain about her. How did he think she felt? "I'm terribly sorry about the inhumane way he has treated a girl such as yourself, so here." From his pocket he produced a slice of bread that was as large as Caroline's hand, if she could have pounced at it she would have. All she could do however was raise her trembling arm towards the barrier. Elijah noticed that her body was too exhausted to reach any further so he passed her the food through the bars.

She ate it all within seconds, stuffing nearly the entire piece into her mouth to hush the growling inside of her. It was barely anything but she was thankful that he had at least given her something. Caroline knew that he was going to bribe her with these kinds of luxuries but giving in would mean defeat -she did not approve of such notions. "Thank you Prince Elijah, but I will still not mascaraed as your sister."

He began to nod his head, "I assumed as much." Elijah crouched down, leaning his arms on one of his knees for support. Caroline noticed the way his eyes evaluated her current state -he obviously wasn't pleased with his findings. "So I'm going to offer you an even better deal and I would suggest you truly consider it." While he had been kind to her, Caroline could still hear the lingering threat behind his words. He was a Royal after all.

"I'm listening." She wanted him to get his spiel over with so that she could go back to wallowing in her own filth and fading away like the seasons.

Clearing his throat he began, "I've come to understand that you have a family which you admire greatly. They are the reason you were trying to steal from the castle yes?" She nodded to confirm his statement. "Well I'm willing to help them. The palace will provide your family with as much food as they need until they no longer require it. Should it be till their deaths then that is fine. We will keep them alive and well fed." Caroline could only hear a ringing in her ears after that. Could he really be offering her such a deal? Surely Prince Niklaus would never approve of such a kind act.

"You must be lying." Her head couldn't wrap itself around the idea of her family so well off. The look of Camille with plump cheeks and touching thighs was a far away memory. Could it really be possible? Could the Prince truly wish her family good fortune and not a sword through the heart?

Elijah's smile began to spread, seeping with pity that Niklaus had never extended to her. "No Dear Caroline I'm not lying. I will personally see that your family is well, this I can promise you." She felt a wetness prick her eyes, an unfathomable feeling of joy spread throughout her bones. "Will you aid our family in our time of need, just as I wish to aid yours?"

How could she turn this down and leave her family out to dry? She could see them now in her head rotting away to nothing in her beds, Camille crying from hunger, her father working day in and day out to try and make enough money. The harsh truth was that since everybody had been losing money they couldn't afford to buy anything from a blacksmith. She wanted to be strong and hold her ground, to tell them all that she'd rather die then play as a pawn in their games but that wouldn't make her brave it would only make her a coward.

In the steadiest voice she could muster Caroline told him, "Yes, yes I will help you. Just feed my family please." Her fingers dug into the ground to concrete herself to the moment when Elijah nodded his head and promised her that they would be okay -she couldn't believe the amount of relief that started flooding through her.

After days of feeling as if death was her only ending, like the pit in which she lived in was the last thing she'd ever see Caroline couldn't stop herself from crying. Tears streamed out from the corner of her eyes without a thought of stopping. She cried for Camille, her mom, the realization that she was going to leave the prison, for the empty feeling in her stomach she'll finally be able to replenish, for every single horrid emotion that ever crossed her path Caroline let it all out. It felt like hours before she ran out of tears, her body was exhausted from all of that crying -even her bones seemed to be screaming for the sweet release that sleep could bring.

So that's exactly what she did, she let her head rest against the dirty ground and everything went black.

-o-

The first thing she could sense about her surroundings when she woke up was the overwhelming smell of pine. It slithered up her nostrils and down her throat, constricting her airways until she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Caroline sat up quickly, heaving and gasping for air as if she'd never had any before in her life. It took her a few minutes to realize that the scent was coming from the open window outside where pine trees stood tall and proud.

That was when her eyes starting adjusting to the rest of the room and her jaw nearly dropped. Caroline had been placed in a four canopy bed made from dark wood and rich golden fabrics. Much of the other decorations matched the same colour scheme, a table to dine on, a wardrobe that had the most lavish golden etchings, and even a fireplace that was roaring with flames. Caroline put her hands down on the bedding beneath her and gasped at how amazing the silk felt beneath her palms. She must still be dreaming.

The door creaked as it opened and Caroline turned her head hastily to meet the eyes of an unfamiliar woman. She was wearing an emerald green dress that complimented her dark skin tone quiet nicely, her hair was straight down to her chest and when opened the door completely Caroline spotted a tray of food which she balanced in her right hand. The woman didn't appear to notice the awakened blond at first when she moved to place the tray on the table but when she looked up, her eyes widened and her mouth was open in shock. "You're awake!"

"Yes." Caroline supposed that she should have asked the million questions that were running around inside of her brain but none of them came to her.

The girl flattened out her dress and began making her way towards the bed, she made sure to pick up an apple on her way. "Here you should eat, you look positively dead." That sounded like an insult but once the apple was placed in front of her she couldn't bother to care. Her mother had always told Caroline that if she wasn't going to play like a lady she could at least eat like one. This time however Caroline disregarded the request and devoured the apple faster than she knew she could. "Slow down you're going to end up chocking!"

She coughed at the sound of the girls voice, realizing how monstrous she must appear. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten in days."

She turned away from Caroline and made her way back towards the table where the food was placed. The girl picked up the tray, bringing it back in Caroline's direction. "Then I shouldn't deprive you any more." Caroline smiled as the food was placed beside her on the bed. She saw bread, fruit, chicken and even a small cup of water. "I'm Bonnie by the way, Princess Rebekah's lady in waiting."

Caroline's eyes flickered up quickly to meet Bonnie's and she suddenly remembered what she'd gotten herself into. "Oh no!" She exclaimed, swinging her legs off the bed in an attempt to stand. Within moments her head was swarming with a sort of fog and Caroline could no longer feel her legs. She was sure that in moments she'd be greeted by the hard wooden floor but surprisingly Bonnie managed to catch her before she made impact and bring her back to her feet.

"You must not strain yourself Caroline, you're weak and need rest." She pushed Caroline back onto the bed, gently leaning the blond girls head back onto the board behind it. "I was sent to make sure you eat and after that you must sleep." How did Bonnie know her name? Who sent her? Everything was starting to become black splotches in her vision, as if she had been poisoned. "Here have some chicken."

Caroline took the meat in her fingers and quickly started to chew it. Her tongue exploded with joy at the taste of such luxuries, even when her family had more money to spare they'd never been able to afford a chicken for dinner. "Thank you very much Bonnie but why are you helping me?" She enquired, watching the woman smile as Caroline ate. "You owe me nothing."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, "I have been asked by Prince Elijah and he has always been kind to me." Caroline wondered if Prince Niklaus knew anything about her deal with he noble Elijah, about her release and the fact that her family was going to survive after all. Bonnie took a seat at the edge of Caroline's bed, playing with the fraying at the bottom of her sleeve. "Besides as Rebekah's lady in waiting I must start tending to you, otherwise the King and Queen will know that this is all a farce."

Caroline gulped -she would have to fool the King and Queen into thinking she was their beloved daughter. How on Earth could she be a Princess when she'd never even acted as a girl in her own village? She was no lady by any means, she lied to steal money and she brought home dirty animals that had no place in her house. "What have I done?" She began to panic. "I cannot be Princess Rebekah! I'm no lady!"

Placing a compassionate hand on Caroline's knee the brown haired girl assured her that everything would be alright. "The Princes will teach you, they will help you and you will survive this." That was something Caroline hadn't thought about since she first received Niklaus's ultimatum -she could be killed. "Now get your rest Caroline, when you awake the other ladies and I will help bathe you and you shall start your lessons."

-o-

The country of Tarrentdale -Caroline's home- had a very strong reputation for defending itself, their borders were the longest standing, untouched borders in nearly three hundred years. That could have been due to the fact that two of it's surrounding countries were their allies, and even though the third one was hateful and ready to pounce at anything that moved -it was too small to attempt war on anybody.

Caroline had learned bits and pieces of this world history from her father and neighbouring men around the village. She'd always been so fascinated learning about the country of Benovella and how the Queen had given birth to four children at once, or in Crownia where it's said that they grow so much fruit they're rolling in it. One of the eldest men in the town told her past experiences he had when he worked for the Royal Family of Tarrentdale himself as a knight that was sent to fight for Benovella when Lindel decided to try and take over one of their towns sitting near the border. Of course Caroline had been sceptical at first seeing as the castle appeared to be filled with nothing but empty hallways.

However now all the stories started to flutter back to the front of her mind and Caroline was overwhelmed with the situation she'd managed to get herself into. Bonnie left her alone with her thoughts but she was unable to rest no matter how long she tried, staring endlessly at a piece of golden fabric that hung from the top of her new bed -it was enough to drive a sane woman mad.

Eventually she was broken from her trance when the door began to creak open -she'd really have to get that fixed- and Caroline spotted a brown haired woman enter the room from the corner of her eye. "Hello Bonnie." She greeted, hoping that the girl had come to remove her from her eternal torment.

Bonnie nodded her head in acknowledgement, not even uttering a quick greeting to the blond girl. Caroline realized that Bonnie didn't need to treat her as royalty because she truly wasn't a part of the Mikaelson family. As much as Caroline slept in Rebekah's quarters and was given her name by others around the castle she was not a royal. Trying to force back the lump in her throat Caroline asked, "am I ready to start my lessons?"

"No I'm afraid you must bathe first, then you will start your lessons." Bonnie extended her hand for Caroline to take, it was cold to the touch. She wondered where the girl slept at night, was it in a nice bedroom like the one she herself currently resided in? Though she didn't dare ask in fear that Bonnie may become upset. "Come now." This time when she stood she did not feel the need to collapse onto the ground.

Outside of her door stood a man in armour that bore the family crest. He had golden blond hair that hung down to his shoulders and charming blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. Caroline felt something friendly about him that made her feel more at ease. "Caroline this is Matthew, he's Rebekah's guard and now hes yours."

"Nice to meet you Caroline -I mean Rebekah." He tried to hide his smile but both women could still see it. Matthew seemed innocent and carefree unlike the many inhabitants of the building she'd met already.

Caroline grinned at him, "You as well Matthew, hope I'll be seeing you later." With that Bonnie took hold of her hand and began their journey towards Caroline's bath.

Bonnie led Caroline down a hallway draped in golden tapestry and large windows. Outside she saw breathtaking views of trees that stood taller than any building, and water that shimmered under the suns glare. She wondered what her town appeared like when she was so far up. Nevertheless, they reached their destination at the end of a corridor and turned into a room on the right. All she could see was white as she entered, white walls, floors and ceiling. There was a fireplace in one corner but it was not burning and a window that reached the enter length of the wall straight in front of her. In the centre of the room stood up a tub so large she was sure it was a lake. Made from glorious stone with legs that resembled lions feet Caroline approached it, watching the steam rise from the water it contained.

"I get to use this?" She gasped in shock thinking back to having to bathe herself in the river, just praying that no man would walk by and spot her. It happened once when she was thirteen but she kicked little Johnny Timings in the knees, collected her things and dashed back home.

From the corner of the room emerged two figures Caroline had never seen before, both were petite in size with dark hair though one was lighter than the other. The girl on the left had her hands folded in front of her and a nervous expression which deemed opposite to the girl on the right who was holding back a giggle. "Yes Caroline you do." The girl finally allowed herself to laugh taking another step towards the blond. "I'm Davina and this is April." She pointed back to her timid friend who offered a gentle smile. "Let us help."

At first Caroline felt awkward about letting the girls help her but despite her rest, food, and new ability to walk she still felt weak and so she accepted their service. The water was so warm it burned her at times but each singe felt like she was shedding off her old skin and becoming something new -something like Rebekah hopefully. The bath didn't last long -which she was disappointed about- but once it was over she realized she had no good clothes to wear.

That was when April brought forth a beautiful red dress fit for a Queen. Caroline felt the fabric between her fingers and was in awe of how something so lavish was ever made. When she managed to put it on she took a look at herself in the mirror, eyes glued open in shock at how stunning she managed to look. She'd never really gotten many good mental pictures of herself before that moment and so she capture it and saved it away from a day when she felt as though nothing was right.

-o-

The ladies led her down towards what appeared to be a library which allowed Caroline to gain a better view of her new home. It was stunning, magical and everything she could have never dreamed possible. However the dark stone walls also reminded her that this wasn't really her home -more like her prison. Davina pressed on the large wooden doors when they arrived, and she noticed that golden designs were etched into the wood like a frame. As they entered Caroline noted that much of the shelves were designed that way as well. Stacked to the brim with so many novels she couldn't count them, the bookcases stood high against the wall at least the size of four men.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She jumped when she heard him speak but quickly recovered upon discovering that the stranger was Prince Elijah and not Prince Niklaus. "My mother had it designed, she made sure every last detail was perfect. Though it's been barely touched by any other than my brother Finn and I since she departed." Caroline saw the hurt hiding in his eyes but she said nothing.

"If you don't mind me asking Prince-"

"Please called me Elijah," he interrupted with a raised hand, "if we're to be siblings you mustn't address us with such formalities."

She looked towards the ground before nodding, how many new rules would she be learning. "Then if you don't mind me asking Elijah," she dragged out his name but it felt odd to say without a title in front of it, however Elijah smiled so she figured it sounded alright to him, "what am I doing here?"

He moved swiftly towards a set of large cushioned chairs near the middle of the room, taking a seat and motioning for Caroline to do the same. She hurriedly joined him, not wanting him to get angry with her and throw her back in the dungeon. "In order to become Rebekah you must learn about her. She knows all about our family history, as well she had a vast knowledge of the countries in this region and their rulers. She was a bit of a gossip if I must say." She watched a tender smile spread on his face as he spoke of his sister. "You must also learn the definite things that our mother and father would know, as well as royals that have visited."

Caroline nearly paled at the thought of trying to remember all of that information, "How shall I know what others do?"

Lifting his eyes to peer into hers Elijah spoke, "our parents only know what she had told them through letters and not a single one has ever left this castle without a copy being made by one of my servants." She shifted a little in the chair, at least that part would be easier. "As for the visitors, well I'll deal with that when we get to it."

Letting out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding Caroline nodded. "Will you be teaching me?"

Elijah laced his fingers together upon his lap, "Most of the time, though my brother Prince Kol has more knowledge of the goings on between royals." She knew that Elijah was trying to say that his brother was a gossip like Rebekah but she kept her mouth shut. "There may be other things you should learn but those as well will be dealt with whenever they become our issue at hand."

"May I ask another question?" Elijah hesitated for a moment and Caroline became worried that he would decline her offer. Though he proved her wrong when he gestured for her to continue. "Is my family safe and fed?"

He observed her with curiosity and then it morphed into something like understanding, "Caroline I can assure you that your family has been brought provisions by some of our knights and are now under royal protection should they need it. One of your village friends aided our men in finding the right house, her name was Miss Shelia I do believe." Caroline felt a burst of happiness emanating through her veins. "My men informed your family that you were to be kept at the castle until a time we deem it's safe for you to leave." Caroline noticed how he wavered on the end of his sentence. There would never be a time that was acceptable for her to return home -she was stuck there forever or until death.

Instead of pointing out his lack of hope for her situation Caroline changed the subject, "May I ask one last question?" Elijah gazed at her for a mere moment before he nodded. "You speak of Princess Rebekah in the past tense. Do you fear she's passed?"

He turned his head downward in shame at her observation. As she waited for him to answer she could swear that she could hear the churning of answers inside of his head. "Rebekah is dead to me, and that is why I cannot speak as if she'd alive."

Caroline nodded but she didn't really understand. Camille was everything to her no matter what, through thick or thin, sickness and health. If the little blond girl decided to run away then Caroline would be filled with sorrow but she would never pronounce her sister dead in her heart. Though that hardly seemed like it was a subject in which Elijah wanted to argue so she stayed silent about it.

Elijah broke the silence, "Shall we start then?"

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhh i know there's almost no klaroline please don't hate me!**

**this story needs time to build and the chapters have been taking longer than i originally thought, but hopefully you're not all getting bored!**

**Okay so next chapter we'll learn more about the countries and stuff and the other royal families, that will be fun! And I promise Klaus will be more prominent!**

**Also, to anybody that reads Game On, I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I'm still trying to figure out Elijah's game and how I want the whole thing to end so bare with me please!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
